1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of swivel chairs, particularly of that type referred to in the abstract. These are chairs of a type as stated that can be swung or swivelled around the center through 360.degree. as described. The particular improvement is that referred to in the abstract of providing means in the mounting to compensate for placement of the chair on a floor that is not level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,229 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,761. These patents disclose known chair constructions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,761 illustrates one attempt to compensate for placement of the platform or supporting means for the chair on a floor or surface that is not level. Herein invention provides novel and improved means in chairs of the type shown, and as described in detail hereinafter for bringing the support spindle into a vertical position and holding it there even though the floor on which the chair is placed is not level.